I'm His Child
I'm His Child (Sono sua figlia) è una canzone di Zella Jackson Price cantata da Mercedes Jones con il coro della chiesa nell'episodio 2009, il dodicesimo della Sesta Stagione. A scuola, Mercedes cammina per i corridoi e incontra Rachel, la quale vuole assolutamente mettere le cose in chiaro con lei. Come dicono i suoi padri, una ragazza di talento tua rivale non potrà che migliorarti e, in sostanza, Rachel vorrebbe diventare amica di Mercedes perché poi, nel Glee-Club, saranno sempra in competizione per un assolo e dunque tutti dovranno darsi da fare. Per cercare di convincerla, Rachel le dice che hanno molte cose in comune, tra cui un papà di colore. Mercedes prende questa affermazione come una sorta di insulto razzista e dunque pianta in asso Rachel con la scusa di dover andare in palestra per la lezione di ginnastica. Rachel però le blocca la strada chiedendole di poter assistere ad una sua esibizione in chiesa. Mercedes è incredula ma alla fine acconsente. In una chiesa di Lima, Ohio, Mercedes e il gruppo gospel cantano I'm His Child. I presenti non sono molti, ma tra questi Mercedes scorge Rachel, stupita dal suo talento. Fuori dalla chiesa, Rachel raggiunge Mercedes per congratularsi con lei e dicendole che sarà sicuramente una star R&B. Mercedes intuisce il nocciolo della questione, capendo che Rachel vuole solo indurla a credere di avere un talento canoro selettoriale, cioè che sia adatta ad un tipo di musica e pubblico diverso da quello di Rachel, cosicché fra le due non possa esservi confronto. Mercedes, quindi, le ricorda che ovunque andrà con la sua voce (riferita a Rachel), anche lei sarà presente e detto ciò si allontana, mentre la madre di Mercedes assiste alla scena stando in disparte e fingendo di chiacchierare con altre donne del gruppo gospel. Testo della canzone Mercedes: I may not be the best at anything Or have the best of anything Sometimes I feel like I'm the least of all But I know someone who has everything And He's my everything And I'm happy just to know that I'm his child. Mercedes con il coro della chiesa: His name is Jesus The righteous son of God Coro della chiesa (Mercedes): He's the Lily of Valley (Lily of the valley) The Bright and Morning Star (Oh!) His name is Jesus (Jesus!) He's my everything (He's my everything) Mercedes e il coro della chiesa: And I'm happy just to know that I'm his child Mercedes: I may not be the best at anything Or have the best of anything Sometimes I feel like I'm the least of all But I know someone who has everything And He's my everything And I'm happy just to know that I'm his child Oh! Coro della chiesa (Mercedes): His name is Jesus (Jesus!) The righteous son of God (He's the righteous son of God!) He's the Lily of Valley (Lily of the valley!) The Bright and Morning Star (Bright and morning star!) His name is Jesus He's my everything (He's my everything!) And I'm Mercedes con il coro della chiesa: Happy just to know Coro della chiesa (Mercedes): That I'm his child (Woah!) His name is Jesus (His name is Jesus!) The righteous son of God (He's the righteous son of God!) He's the Lily of Valley (Lily of the valley!) The Bright and Morning Star (Bright and morning star!) His name is Jesus (Jesus!) He's my everything (He's my everything!) And Mercedes con il coro della chiesa: I'm happy just to know that I'm his child Coro della chiesa (Mercedes): His name is Jesus (Jesus!) The righteous son of God (Woah!) He's the Lily of Valley (He's the lily of the valley!) The Bright and Morning Star (Bright and morning star!) His name is Jesus (Jesus!) He's my everything (He's my everything!) And I'm happy (Happy!) Just to know (Just to know) And I'm happy (Happy!) Just to know (Just to know) And I'm Mercedes (Coro della chiesa): Happy just to know I'm his child! (Yeah!) Galleria di foto imhischildmercedes.PNG I'm His Child, artwork.png Video Navigazione en:I'm His Childes:I'm His Childde:I'm His Childfr:I'm His Childpl:I'm His Child Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Stagione 6 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, 2009